The forgotten Tales: Once upon a time
by Ghani
Summary: Eine andere Version der Folge "Tok'ra"


The Forgotten Tales

**- Once upon a time... -**

**Disclaimer:** Ratet mal, was hier stehen soll? Richtig! Stargate SG1 gehört MGM und nicht mir, aber ich will sie auch gar nicht haben, denn Geld verdiene ich sowieso nicht damit. Die Idee gehört dafür mir und wenn mir die Jemand klaut gibt's Ärger! Der Titel stammt von Blind Guardian, sind einfach tolle Musiker. 

**Summary: **eine abgewandelte Form von Tok'ra 1 & 2

**Rating:** Keines

**Autor:** Ghani

**Anmerkung:** Nachdem der Anfang der Geschichte Monate lang in meinem Computer vor sich hin vegetierte und ich mich anderen Geschichten gewidmet habe, hatte ich den unüberwindlichen Zwang der Sache ein Ende zu setzen. Die Tok'ra werden auch mal etwas menschlicher dargestellt. Was noch?

**Widmung:** Das noch! Ok, ich denke die Geschichte sollte ich JE widmen, da sie mir schon seit Ewigkeiten aufs Dach steigt, ich solle meine Geschichten doch mal fertig schreiben. Außerdem ist es eine Erinnerung an sie fleißig in Puncto Seminarfach zu sein, damit da auch was vernünftiges raus kommt. ;) Und dann ist das noch meine Entschuldigung an das Forum von Tok'ra Martouf, dass ich mich nicht so lange gemeldet habe, ich gelobe Besserung. Und natürlich sollte auch meine liebe Beta-Leserin Alexandra nicht vergessen werden. Danke. **knuddel gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz fest**

Für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler verbrennen sie bitte meinen Duden oder erschlagen sie meinen Deutschlehrer, wer auch immer das ist.

**Feedback:** ghani@web.de

**Fertigstellung/Veröffentlichung:** 19. Januar 2002

**Archiv:** Bitte fragt mich vorher, bevor ihr es veröffentlicht. 

***

Wieder einmal war es spät geworden, verdammt spät. Wahrscheinlich würden jetzt bereits die ersten Frühaufsteher oder Hobbyastronomen wieder aus ihren Betten kriechen, doch sie hatte wieder einmal durch gearbeitet. Das wievielte mal in dieser Woche? Sie wußte es nicht, irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört zu zählen, die Stunden in ihrem Labor vergingen immer schnell und die Arbeit lenkte sie auch immer ab. Jedes Mal wenn sie diese Räume betrat, schien sich eine Art Notfallprogramm in ihrem Gehirn zu aktivieren, ein Programm, das es ihr ermöglichte sich vollkommen auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, wirklich zu konzentrieren, jeder andere Gedanke schien in die unendlichen Weiten ihres Gehirns verdrängt zu werden, .... So war es auch diesmal gewesen und so hatte sie es auch diesmal beabsichtigt. Nur manchmal, wenn sie in ihrer Forschung über die Funktion von Naquadareaktoren und Wurmlochphysik nicht weiter kam, nur dann dachte sie über die letzten zwei Wochen nach, die schrecklichsten Wochen im ihrem Leben.

Wieso war sie nicht zu Janet gegangen? Aus Angst dann nicht mehr hier sein dürfen, aus Angst nicht mehr auf Mission gehen zu dürfen, aus Angst von ihren Mitmenschen nur noch mit Mitleid angesehen zu werden und ihr Verhältnis mehr von Fürsorge als von militärischen Regeln und guter Freundschaft geprägt sein würde? Sie wußte nicht genau welcher Grund wohl eher zu traf, vielmehr schienen sich diese und viele andere Motive zu einer einzigen Entscheidung zusammen zu fügen. NEIN! Sie durfte es ihnen nicht sagen, jetzt noch nicht, jetzt, da sie noch gesund war, die Auswirkungen noch nicht so stark spürte, würde sie es ihnen nicht sagen.

Sie sah entnervt auf ihre Uhr, 3:00 am, eine vollkommene Zeit. Jetzt konnte sie ohne Probleme in die Cafeteria gehen, den Wodka des Kochs heraus holen, den er für die heimlichen Partys selbst brannte, sich betrinken und schmutzige Tok'ra Lieder singend durch das ganze SGC torkeln, die Flasche in der Hand und heraus schreien: „Seht mich an! Ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit Studien, Arbeit und nochmals Arbeit verbracht, ich habe nie gelebt und jetzt, da ich beginne zu leben, bin ich im Begriff zu sterben."

Kaum zu glauben, dass eine so dämliche Krankheit sie ausschalten konnte, aber so war es nun mal. Was die Systemlords nicht geschafft hatten, dass würde eben ein Tumor übernehmen.

„Grausames Leben!", fluchte sie vor sich hin und wandte sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu. Er zeigte die Überarbeitung ihres Buches „Wurmlochphysik" sie hatte es vor kurzem beendet und jetzt mußte sie es nur noch Korrekturlesen, vielleicht etwas, dass sie der Welt hinterlassen würde, wenn sie der nasuferingiale Hirntumor hingerafft hatte. Ein inoperabler Tumor, der nur mit Chemotherapie zu bekämpfen war. Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, zu dem Dr. Belaminiko, als sie ihr die Situation erklärte und sie bereits in eine Spezialklinik einweisen wollte.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie sich weigerte dorthin zu gehen, die Diskussion mit der jungen Frau und ihre Begründung: „Wir wissen doch beide, dass die Genesung durch diese Therapie annähernd unmöglich ist! Jetzt kann ich noch normal leben und in einem oder zwei Jahren werde ich von dem Tumor in meinem Kopf getötet. Soll ich mich jetzt in eine Klinik begeben, dem Tod ins Auge sehen und meinem Körper alles verpassen, im verzweifelten Versuch zu überleben, wo eigentlich keine Chance ist?! Nein, ich will nicht den Rest meines Daseins unter Schmerzen fristen, meinem Körper die Chemikalien antun, die Nebenwirkungen ertragen und hoffe, dass unter den toten Zellen auch ein paar des Tumors sind! Ich will nicht leiden." 

Damals hatte sie mit so einer Leidenschaft gesprochen, der Doktor verstand sie, sah davon ab, Janet zu informieren, bis es nicht mehr zu verheimliche war und verschrieb Sam gegen die Kopfschmerzen Medikamente. 

Je mehr der Tumor wuchs, desto stärker wurden die Kopfschmerzen, desto stärker wurde die Schmerzmittel, ein Teufelskreis, der nur zum Tode führen konnte.

‚Du wirst nicht sterben, Liebling`, da war wieder diese Stimme! Jolinars Stimme, ihre imaginäre Stimme. Nach dem Verlust der Tok'ra hatte sie noch Wochen danach diese leicht schizophrenen Symptome gehabt,  wochenlang hatte sie nachts wach gelegen und mit der nicht mehr existierenden Seelengefährtin gesprochen, von ihrem Gefährten Martouf geschwärmt, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte, und mit ihr gewitzelt. Doch irgendwann hörte e auf, sie kehrte wieder in die Realität zurück und belächelte ihr damaliges Verhalten...  bis zum Auftreten des Tumors. Jetzt belächelte sie es nicht mehr, denn es geschah wieder. Desto mehr sie sich ihres baldigen Todes bewußt wurde, desto mehr wurde sie sich auch der heilenden Kraft Jolinars bewußt, desto mehr sehnte sie sich wieder nach jemandem, dem sie alles erzählen konnte, nach einem echten Seelengefährten. Hatte sie den Tau'ri (jetzt fing sie schon wieder an, wie Jolinar zu denken) damals erzählt diese Erfahrung sei grausam gewesen, so hatte sie nur die Halbwahrheit gesagt. Jolinar war da, sie war zärtlich, wie eine Freundin und jetzt bedurfte ihre letzte Wirten mehr denn je ihrer Hilfe, ihrer Unterstützung. 

‚Wenigstens bin ich dann bei dir.', Sie hatte vor kurzem wieder angefangen mit Jolinar Gespräche zu führen.

‚Das bist du immer, denn ich bin bei dir.', kam die liebevolle Antwort, begleitet mit einer seelischen Streicheleinheit.

‚Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass du tot bist und du weißt das auch. Wenn ich bald auch tot bin, dann sind wir zusammen.'

„Dann sind wir wirklich zusammen, ja, aber ich möchte eigentlich, dass dies noch nicht so schnell geschieht.'

‚Ich dachte du vermisst mich?'

‚Ja, ab er ich möchte dein Leben nicht so schnell beendet sehen.'

‚Das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen.', Sam lächelte bitter und schaltete ihren Laptop aus, heute Nacht, würde sie nicht weiter kommen.

‚Doch, das wird es.'

‚Wie meinst du das?'

‚Wenn du die Tok'ra aufsuchen würdest, könnten sie dir einen Symbionten geben, der dir das Leben retten würde.'

‚Würmchen, du weißt doch, dass die mich niemals gehen lassen würden, wenn ich es von ihnen verlangen würde und außerdem..... ich habe doch dich.'

‚Die Reste der einstigen Jolinar. Ich weiß, dass ich nur eine Art schizophrener Teil von dir bin, der dir die Sehnsucht nach einem Seelengefährten erleichtert, aber ich werde auch wieder verschwinden und was dann?'

‚Du bist echt.'

‚Ich bin echt, weil ich ein Teil von dir bin, der mit dir sterben wird. Jolinar war einmal, jetzt ist sie tot und selbst wenn es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt, in dem sie auf dich wartet, willst du nicht hier sein und Leben, Jolinar läuft nicht weg.'

Sam fing an nervös durch ihr Labor zu laufen. Solche Gespräche hasste sie mit Jolinar, niemals wollte sie die Wahrheit sehen, sich der Illusion hin geben und denken, sie wäre immer noch da und würde nie gehen.

Nach ein paar Minuten totaler Stille antwortete sie resigniert. ‚Du hast recht,..... aber wie?'

***

Drei Stunden und keine Stunde Schlaf später saß sie bereits in einem frühen Briefing mit General George Hammond, ihre Vorgesetzten, der offensichtlich nicht über die frühe Störung erbaut gewesen war, doch das störte Sam reichlich wenig. Sie hatte alles mit Jolinar haarklein ausgetüftelt, den Traum hatten sie ja schon parat. Sie mußte ihm nur davon erzählen, dann gingen sie zu den Tok'ra, sie tischte ihnen die Jolinargeschichte auf und in einer privaten Minute erklärte sie ihnen die Situation und bat um einen kleinen Wurm zum privaten Gebrauch, um die Beziehung zu den Tok'ra zu festigen. Der gute Nebeneffekt: Ein Bündnis zu den Tok'ra, also Verbündete gegen die Systemlords, Martouf und Lantasch würden wieder bei ihnen sein und allein wären sie auch nicht mehr, sie wären sogar zu dritt in einem wunderbaren und dann auch wieder gesundem Körper. Lange waren sie nicht mehr so gut gelaunt und so in ihr Element vertieft gewesen.

„General, ich weiß, dass ich sie relativ früh gestört habe, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, ich hatte wieder eine dieser merkwürdigen Visionen."

„Captian, ich kenne ihre Visionen, sie waren doch noch nie so wichtig, was meinen sie, macht sie diesmal so besonders?", der General gähnte vor sich hin, schlürfte an dem Kaffee, den Sam als Entschuldigung mitgebracht hatte, und zog seine Lesebrille auf, um den Bericht von SG12 letzter Mission durch zu gehen, er schien desinteressiert, aber gleich würde sich das ändern, Jolinar war vor Aufregung ganz still in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich habe Koordinaten gesehen!", platzte es wild aus ihr heraus, sie wirkte wirklich ganz beeindruckt und vollkommen willig alles zu tun und wenn sie mit einem Ruderboot zum Heimatplaneten der Tok'ra fahren müßte.

Hammond reagierte wie erwartet heftig. Er spukte den Kaffee aus, zum Glück traf er nichts, und sah seine Untergebene entgeistert an, der Bericht von SG12 würde wohl wieder in den Stapeln des Generals verstauben. „Erzählen sie mir mehr."

„Ich befand mich in einer Höhle aus blau glitzernden kristallen, Menschen liefen um mich herum und schrieen, zwischen ihnen Jaffa, die wild in der Gegend umher schossen. Plötzlich kam ein Mann auf mich zu, nannte mich Jolinar, und befahl mir das Chaa'pai zu aktivieren. Ich rannte also durch die Gänge und wich Jaffa aus, hinter dem Mann hinterher. Als ich am Tor ankam, gab ich die Koordinaten ein.", Sam ergriff einen Stift und schrieb sie auf. „Kaum hatte sich das Wurmloch stabilisiert flohen viele der verfolgen Menschen hindurch, auch der Mann, doch ich ging zu einem in der Nähe befindlichen Spiegel und sah.... mich.", endete sie immer leiser werdend. Hammond hatte Ohr inzwischen gespannt zugehört, den Kaffee vergessen und er schien ihr auch nicht mehr wegen der frühen Störung böse zu sein. 

„Sie trommeln den Rest von SG1 zusammen, in einer Stunde ist Misionsbriefing", erfreut verließ Samantha nach einem zackigen „Ja, Sir." das Büro des Generals, es hatte besser als erhofft funktioniert.

***

Am Mittag dieses wunderschönen Tages, als sich Samantha nicht mehr an ihre Krankheit erinnerte, und sie den Wüstenplaneten betraten, war es heiß, sehr heiß. Jack hatte ihr zwar in Anbetracht dieser ‚Visionen' nicht so ganz geglaubt, doch die Existenz des Planeten sprach für sich, auch die Tatsache, dass er nicht auf der Abydoskartusche zu finden war. Der Rest des Teams glaubte ihr jedoch und Jack war zu neugierig, um nicht hier her zu kommen, also waren sie aufgebrochen, in Wüstenkleidung und mit ihrer üblichen Bewaffnung, Carter glaubte jedoch nicht an eine Notwendigkeit dieser Dinger, diesmal nicht. 

„Okay, Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, wir verteilen uns in alle Himmelsrichtungen: Carter nach Norden, Daniel nach Westen, Teal'c nach Osten und ich nach Süden. Wir treffen uns in vier Stunden wieder hier, ich erwarte alle 20 Minuten einen kurzen Bericht."

Sie trennten sich. Sam unterhielt sich während ihres Marsches mit ihrer imaginären Freundin.

‚Ich sollte wirklich mal einen Psychologen deswegen aufsuchen!', stellte sie lächelnd fest, zog ihre Sonnenbrille auf und kickte einen kleinen Stein weg.

‚Oh, hallo lieber Onkel Doktor. Ich höre Stimmen und zwar die einen, von einer Außerirdischen Tok'ra, die mich mal besessen hat und.... spätestens ab da, würde er dir das weiße Mäntelchen reichen', imitierte Jolinar die imaginäre Sitzung.

‚Aber es wäre doch interessant, zumindest die Reaktion, schon allein um des Gesichtsausdruckes willen würde ich es mal machen.', sie grinste vor sich hin und sah in die glühend heiße Sonne. Da es keine Schatten gab, würde es wahrscheinlich Mittag sein, also noch zwei Stunden bis zur höchsten Temperatur des Tages, wenn hier ebenfalls die Naturgesetze zutrafen, aber das würde schon stimmen, schon jetzt schwitzte Sam erbärmlich.

‚Wieso könnte ihr euch nie ganz normale Planeten aussuchen, am besten mit gemäßigtem Klima?'

‚Was fragst du mich, ich bin nur deine Vorstellung einer Tok'ra, frag' doch die richtigen, wenn du sie siehst.', kicherte Jolinar zurück, immer noch an der Psychologenvorstellung hängend.

‚Na, vielleicht bis du ja auch nur ein Anfangsstadium von Jolinar, die langsam aber sicher wieder kommt, bei Kowalski hat ja auch ein Teil überlebt.'

‚Bitte, erinnere mich jetzt nicht an diese Schlangen!'

‚Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf: du bist biologisch auch eine Schlange'

‚Hör damit auf, oder ich rede nicht mehr mit dir!'

‚Machst du sowieso nicht, weil du das nämlich gar nicht aushältst.'

Sam grinste vor sich hin und lief weiter gerade aus, suchte nach Zeichen, die auf Tok'ra hindeuten konnten und wurde immer deprimierter, Jolinar hielt inzwischen zehn Minuten durch, ein neuer Rekord. Mittlerweile war es and der zeit sich bei Jack zu melden, was sie schnell und unkompliziert hinter sich brachte, die anderen hatten auch noch nichts gefunden.

Langsam verlor sie die Geduld, diesmal ließ sich diese kleine Schlange wirklich auf sich warten und der Rest dieser vermaledeiten Tok'ra - Bande auch! 

„Wenn ihr nicht mehr hier seit, dann habe ich ein Problem, wenn ihr noch hier seit, Tok'ra, wäre ich über eine Antwort verdammt dankbar, denn ich habe ziemlich viel Probleme am Hals und ich bin nicht gewillt zu verschwinden, bevor ich nicht die halbe Wüste nach euch umgegraben habe.", sagte sie so laut, wie es ihr die trockene Luft erlaubte, und entledigte sich ihrer Waffen und ließ sie auf dem sandigen Fußboden fallen.

„Und was ist, wenn du genau die falsche Hälfte umgräbst.", hörte sie plötzlich eine metallisch klingende Stimme hinter sich, während sie ihre Arme über den Kopf gelegt hatte. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, jetzt fing auch Jolinar wieder an aktiv zu werden.

„Bei uns auf der Tau'ri nennt man sowas Schicksal."

„Ein primitives Volk, dass an derartiges glaubt."

„Es ist nur eine Redensart. Bis du einer von denen, die ich suche?", fragte sie immer noch ruhig, ohne sich um zu drehen, Tok'ra konnte gewisse schreckhaft reagieren, wenn jemand vor ihrem Versteck auftauchte, Zweifel jedoch hatte sie keine, Zweifel wären nur schädlich gewesen, hätten sie vielleicht zurückschrecken lassen.

„Was ist, wenn ich es nicht bin?", sie konnte das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, der sich Ihr inzwischen genähert hatte (er trug eindeutig einen Symbionten, der sich ganz sicher gerade furchtbar mit seinem Wirt unterhielt), schon fast sehen.

„Dann habe ich ein Problem und werde entweder gleich von dir getötet, durch Zat oder Stabwaffe, oder ich werde als Sklave oder unfreiwilliger Wirt behandelt. Das glaube ich allerdings nicht. Ein Gouaould, reist niemals ohne Jaffa und von denen sieht man meistens schon was. Dieser Planet bringt einer Schlange nicht viel, es sei denn, sie will sich verstecken, was meistens nur die Tok'ra versuchen. Es sei denn du willst über den Sand befehlen.", dieses Wortspiel machte Spaß.

„Wenn ich ein Tok'ra bin und noch mehr von mir existieren, was willst du dann von ihnen."

„ich suche Verbündete, meine Freunde ebenfalls."

„Ein ehemaliger Wirt, sucht verbündete bei den Tok'ra? Was kann uns ein einfacher Mensch schon bieten?"

‚SAG ES!!!', schrei etwas ohrenbetäubend in ihrem Kopf. Sie zuckte merklich zusammen, bevor sie antwortete. Den Mann hatte sie schon lange erkannt, besser gesagt beide, jetzt konnte sie ihn nur noch schocken. „Weil ich einst Wirtin für eure Gefährtin war, Martouf und Lantasch."

Jetzt galt es nur noch zu hoffen, auf jeden Fall bot sich ihr das Schauspiel eines verdammt überraschten Tok'ras dar.

‚Einst stimmt ja nicht ganz, Kleines.', entgegnete es nach einigen Sekunden in ihrem Kopf, als sie sich bereits in den Tunnel der Tok'ra befanden. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch keinen ihrer Kollegen erblickt, vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen, vielleicht aber auch schlecht, denn dann würden sie nach ihr suchen und wenn sie sie nicht finden konnten, würden sie die Tok'ra vielleicht nicht mehr für das halten, was sie waren. Eine verzwickte Situation, die jetzt verhindert werden mußte. 

Lantasch hatte die Kontrolle, soviel stand fest. Er führte sie durch die glitzernden Tunnel, wie sehr hatte sie diese doch vermisst? 

Jeden Abend, den sie mit Jolinar einschlief und jeden morgen, an dem sie mit ihrer imaginären Gefährtin aufwachte, dachte sie an das wunderbare Glitzern und das wohltuende Gefühl, dass sie immer bei Jolinar verursacht hatte.

‚wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dass dein Fluchtversuch damals von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen wäre.', flüsterte sie in Gedanken mehr zu sich, als zur ihrem ‚Symbionten'.

‚oh, ja, Sammy, das wünsche ich mir auch', kam prompt die ironische Antwort, begleitet von einem Bild des Aschrak.

Weiter kamen sie nicht in ihrem Gespräch, Lantasch meldete sich zu Wort. „Gut, du behauptest also, Jolinars Wirtin gewesen zu sein. Wo ist sie dann?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Eigentlich starb sie, als sie mir das leben rettete."

Lantaschs Miene verfinsterte sich. „Woher weiß ich, dass du sie nicht getötet hast?"

„Weil ich nicht der Aschrak war, der sie in mir zu Tode quälte.", erwiderte sie so sanft wie möglich, seine Gefühle für Jolinar waren unbestritten, aber er war der typische Wissenschaftler, gerade deshalb verstand sie ihn so gut.

Plötzlich meldete sich eine alte Frau hinter ihr zu Wort, sie hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören.

„Lantasch ist und bleibt der typische Heiler.", ein Lachen begleitet von einem kranken husten folgte.

Sam drehte sich automatisch um, und erblickte eine kleine alte Frau, sie ging bereits leicht gebeugt.... ihr Ende schien nah. Und doch erkannte Samantha sie sofort.

„Sarush!"

„Lantasch, ich glaube du solltest die junge Dame, zu Garschuw bringen und ihr zu hören."

Die alte Frau humpelte von dannen, nickte Samantha jedoch vorher noch aufmunternd zu. Was hatte sie wohl in ihr gesehen, dass sie sie sofort so ‚wohlwollend', zumindest besser als Lantasch, behandelte?

‚Wahrscheinlich, ahnt sie, dass sie dich hier noch öfter rum wurschteln sieht'

‚Seit wann benutz du nur diese Begriffe?'

‚Seitdem ich in dir gestorben bin?'

‚Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen!'

Lantasch schien etwas verwirrt über die Äußerung der alten Frau, bemerkte jedoch Sams Abwesenheit. Er wartete einen Augenblick bis sie wieder bei Sinnen zu sein schien, sah sie Verständnislos an und brachte sie zu Garschuw, jedoch nicht ohne sie vorher entwaffnet zu haben.

„..... ja und dann hat sie ihr Leben riskiert, um meines zu retten.", endete die junge Astrophysikerin mit ihrem Bericht, den sie nun schon seit zehn Minuten in einem privaten Gespräch mit Garschuw und ihrer Wirtin Yossuf abgab. Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass alles anders und womöglich nicht so sympathisch abgelaufen wäre, wären sie nicht zu dritt gewesen. So gefiel ihr das Verhalten der beiden Persönlichkeiten recht gut, sie schien streng aber gerecht zu sein. Yossuf war ihr zwar mehr sympathisch, aber auch Garschuw hatte ihre Vorteile.

„und warum bist du nun hier, Samantha?", fragte Garschuw ruhig, die interessiert zu gehört hatte. 

„eigentlich bin ich ja nicht allein hier.", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Deine Begleiter irren immer noch auf der Oberfläche herum, sie werden zu gegebener zeit zurück kehren, wenn du es wünschst mit dir, oder ohne dich.", erwiderte Garschuw verständnisvoll.

‚Wieso ahnt hier eigentlich jeder, was ich will?'

‚Das ist immer so, mach dir nichts daraus.'

„Ich war es, die sie hierher geführt hat, weil wir ein Bündnis im Kampf gegen die Systemlords und die Gouaould mit euch eingehen wollten.", erklärte Samantha, wie sie hier jeder zu nennen pflegte, sie überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „nun, damit ist nach Meinung meiner Teammitglieder aber nicht die Symbiose gemeint, sondern eher ein Austausch von wissen, Informationen und vielleicht auch Technik."

Garschuw konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, in Samanthas Erinnerung war sie nur privat so offen und freundlich und dann auch nur zu guten Freunden..... Jolinar war eine solche Freundin.

‚Hey, auch wenn ich etwas tot bin, so bin ich immer noch in deinem Kopf! Ich BIN eine solche Freundin!'

„Das ist die Meinung deiner Teammitglieder und wahrscheinlich auch eurer Freunde auf Tau'ri. Ich fragte aber nach dem Grund für dein hiersein."

„Eigentlich bin ich auch deswegen hier, aber..... da ist etwas, was eben niemand weiß, weil ich Angst hatte für verrückt erklärt zu werden.... oder zumindest nie wieder durch das Chaa'pai reisen zu können.", jetzt fing sie auch schon an Tok'ra – Begriffe zu verwenden!

„Verrückt?"

„Ja, verrückt! Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass auf Tau'ri nicht alle vom Tor und den damit verbundenen Personen wissen. Weil die, die davon wissen, die Gouaould hassen, wie die Pest, hassen sie auch Jolinar, immerhin hielten sie die Tok'ra für eine Erfindung dieser, damit sie heil aus der Sache raus kommt. Als ich ihnen davon berichtete, glaubten sie mir auch nur bedingt. Weil sie Jolinar deswegen teilweise verachteten, auch wegen ihrer Taten, und weil sie eigentlich nicht mehr in meinem Körper ist habe ich nach ihrem Tod verschwiegen, dass sie noch mit mir redete, teilweise da war. Ich hielt es damals selbst für eine Art Schockreaktion auf ihren plötzlichen tod und sie verschwand ja auch nach einiger zeit aus meinem Kopf, aber es hat wieder angefangen und sie ist als eine Art Halluzination in meinem Kopf. Ich kann denen ja schlecht sagen, dass ich zu den Tok'ra will, weil ich einfach wissen will, was es damit auf sich hat.", Sam hatte während ihres Monologs immer schneller gesprochen, so dass Yossuf und Garschuw nur schwer mit kamen.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der geteilte Körper ein leichtes Nicken von sich gab, seine Lippen benetzte und zur nächsten Frage ansetzte. „Und warum hast du befürchtet nie wieder durch das Chapaai gehen zu können?"

„Das hängt indirekt damit zusammen. Bei uns auf der Erde gibt es gewissen Krankheiten, gegen die es kein Heilmittel gibt, ich bin an einer derartigen erkrankt. .... Als eine solche person könnte ich mein Team auf Missionen in Gefahr bringen, deshalb weiß auch Niemand davon, dass ich hier bin, um....."

„.... um einen Symbionten zu bitten, richtig?"

Sam nickte nur ganz schwach, sah betreten zu Boden und überlegte ob ihre Gründe für eine solche Entscheidung nicht etwas zu egoistisch waren.

„Es gibt viele, die sich mit diesem Hintergrund den Tok'ra anschließen wollen, aber die meisten haben nicht so viele andere Gründe auf einmal.", Garschuw lächelte merkwürdig verständnisvoll.

„Zuerst sollten wir mal die heiler aufsuchen, um mehr über ‚Jolinar' und deine Krankheit heraus zu finden.", die jung wirkende Frau schob Sam aus ihrem kleinen Raum durch die Tunnel in Richtung der Räume der Heiler. 

Waren letztes mal kaum Tok'ra auf den Gängen zu sehen, so fand man jetzt um so mehr, eine rege Betriebsamkeit hatte sich eingestellt und die meisten schien sie auch noch zu kennen.

‚Ich kenne die meisten, Kleines.'

Wieder betrachtete Sam die Form der Tunnel und wieder war sie erstaunt über dessen Schönheit. Plötzlich fiel ihr jedoch etwas ein. 

„Oh nein, ich habe die drei inzwischen eine Stunde auf eine Nachricht von mir warten lassen, die werden langsam durchdrehen vor Sorge!"

***

„Sollte ich sie je in die Finger bekommen, werde ich ihr jeden Knochen einzeln brechen und das selbe mit ihrem Labor machen", schrie jemand wütend und doch entkräftet durch die Wüste eines sehr sandigen Planeten. Inzwischen waren drei Teammitglieder zum Treffpunkt, dem Stargate, zurück gekehrt, nur Samantha Carter fehlte noch und, wie konnte es anders sein, sie reagierte auch auf keinen der Funksprüche. Aber anstatt sich Sorgen um die verlorene Person zu machen, fluchte Jack umher und trieb Teal'c und Daniel in den Wahnsinn. Sie hatten es sich auf den Treppen zum Stargate bequem gemacht und genossen die Sonne, wahrscheinlich war Jack auch so wütend, weil er einen kräftigen Sonnenbrand erlitten hatte, langsam vermuteten die beiden mehr als nur das, viel eher einen Sonnenstich.

„Weißt du was, Jack?"

„Nein, was denn, Daniel!", er war immer noch wütend und stolzierte vor dem Stargate auf und ab, wie ein Vater vor seiner Haustür, weil seine Tochter fünf Minuten zu spät von ihrem ersten Rendezvous kam.

„Ich glaub' Sam hat die Tok'ra gefunden und quatscht gerade mit ihnen über alle möglichen Sachen, weil sie sich freut Jolinars Freunde wieder zu sehen. Das mag schwer für dich zu verstehen sein, aber ich glaube gerade deswegen hat se sich so auf die Mission gefreut.", erwiderte Daniel genervt. Er hätte es genauso gemacht, mit Jack an der Seite konnte man ja wohl kaum vernünftig auftreten.

„Nein, so etwas würde sie nie tun, ohne uns zu informieren."

Zwei Sekunden später piepte das Funkgerät, aber anstatt normal auf den Anruf zu antworten zischte Jack wütend hinein. „Carter, wo zum Henker waren sie?!"

„Bei den Tok'ra, Sir."

„Und was tun sie dort?!"

„Ich unterhalte mich mit diesen charmanten Symbiontträgern, erfahre viel über deren Philosophie, lerne viel über Jolinar und fühle mich wohl. Es tut mir leid dass ich mich nicht früher melden konnte, aber es gab hier erst ein paar Unstimmigkeiten, die ich klären mußte, Sir."

„Ja, wo sind sie genau, dann können wir zu ihnen kommen.", Daniel hatte sein Funkgerät eingeschaltet und Jack in  einer weiteren, scharfen Erwiderung unterbrochen.

„Nein, Daniel, das ist lieb gemeint, aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie sich mit General Hammond in Verbindung setzten und ihn über unsere Erfolge berichten. Da es noch viel zu besprechen gibt, kann ich doch später nach kommen, ich habe doch ein GDO."

„Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr ernst, oder? !", wieder zischte Jack in sein Funkgerät.

„Jack, das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn sie sich jetzt so gut mit ihnen versteht, kann sie die Verhandlungen doch auch führen, das ist viel besser, als wenn wir jetzt noch rein platzen.", versuchte Daniel ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. 

Jack verdrehte nur die Augen, immerhin konnte er dann nach hause. „OK, Carter, sie können bleiben, aber melden sie sich spätestens morgen früh. O'Neill Ende."

Zwei Minuten später durchschritten drei Personen das Stargate, bereit Hammond alles zu erklären und bereit nie wieder auf den großen Sandhaufen zurück zu kehren.

***

„Wieso hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieser O'Neill nicht sonderlich gut auf uns zu sprechen ist?", fragte Martouf lächelnd, während er Samantha abscannte. In den letzten Minuten, während Garschuw und Sam miteinander gesprochen hatten, war in seinen Kopf die Hölle los gewesen.. in Bezug auf Jolinars und Roshas Tod, aber auch dahingehend, dass Samantha der letzte Teil ihrer Gefährtinnen war und das sie vielleicht bei den Tok'ra bleiben könnte. 

Jolinar war seit einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden, Spione hatten davon berichtet, dass sie bei den Systemlords als  tot galt und damit hatten sich auch die Tok'ra und besonders Martouf und Lantasch abgefunden, die Gewissheit, die ihnen Samantha Carter dabei gab, war nur ein kleiner stich ins herz gewesen, im Gegensatz zu denen, die sie erlitten, in der ersten zeit nach ihrem nun bestätigten Tod.

„Der Col. Ist auf niemanden, der mehr als eine Persönlichkeit besitzt, sonderlich gut zu sprechen.", erwiderte Samantha lächelnd. Lantasch hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten für sein Verhalten bei ihr entschuldigt und hatte dann Martouf die Kontrolle überlasse.... aus Schamgefühl, so vermutete sie.

Martouf lächelte und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Scanner. Er erkannte den inoperablen Hirntumor und die kurze Lebensdauer, der er Samantha im Falle einer Nichtverschmelzung bescheren würde und er erkannte etwas anderes, etwas im Gehirn, das wir ein winziges Stückchen Gewebe anmutete, welches aber ganz sicher nicht dorthin gehörte!

Während der General im SGC ganz sicher mehr als überrascht über diese Wendung war, vielleicht sogar glaubte seine beste Wissenschaftlerin war gerade dabei über zu laufen oder wenigstens etwas gutes für die Erde zu tun, ging es Sam tatsächlich relativ gut bei den Tok'ra. Martouf hatte sie gebeten ihn etwas allein zu lassen, um sich mit der Auswertung der Scans zu befassen, wie er behauptete. Jetzt lief sie allein durch die überdimensional wirkenden Tunnel.

Alles glitzerte so vertraut, alles wirkte so friedlich, naja, nicht alles.

‚Also, Auswertung der Situation: Er hat sich merkwürdig verhalten!'

‚Wer würde sich nicht merkwürdig verhalten, wenn er ein so großes und unpassendes Ding in meinem Kopf findet.', erwiderte Sam gelassen.

‚Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht, eher, dass er erst nach einem genaueren Tiefenscan so merkwürdig wurde.'

‚Vielleicht hat er ja etwas außergewöhnliches gefunden, oder so, wer weiß. Er hat sich schon merkwürdig verhalten, aber Janet verhält sich auch merkwürdig, wenn sie Jack untersucht.'

‚Na, Lady, das ist ja wohl was anderes! Wenn ich mir ansehe, wie er seine Erektion unterdrückt und ich mir Janets abgehackte Bewegungen anschaue, muß ich jedesmal an den Pon Farr Trieb eines Vulkaniers aus deiner Serie denken.'

‚Du bist also immer noch davon überzeugt, dass die beiden gerne würden.'

‚Ja'

‚Und was ist, wenn du dich irrst?'

‚Ähm.... dann essen wir eine Woche lang, was du willst?'

‚Drei Wochen.'

‚Zwei Wochen'

‚Einverstanden!'

Plötzlich hörte Sam etwas merkwürdiges, nachdem sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen war. Ein entzückendes, erregtes kichern, gefolgt von dem seufzen eines Mannes, der sich gerade in höchster Lust befinden mußte. Eigentlich gehörte es sich ja nicht, anderen Leuten beim Liebesspiel zu lauschen, aber es war einfach zu verlockend, vor allen Dingen, da sich der weibliche part nach Garschuw anhörte.

„Und du hast sie dann zu Martouf geschickt?", ein vergnügtes lachen, metallisch, gefolgt von erregtem Stöhnen.

„Ja, ich denke, die beiden werden sich blendend verstehen."

„Was hast du vor, was haben wir vor?"

„Vielleicht warten wir erstmal die Ergebnisse ab, ich denke ein Bündnis zu den Tauri wäre ganz praktisch."

"Wieso?", das Liebesspiel wurde durch diese nüchtern gestellte Frage schnell unterbrochen.

„Stell dir vor, es gibt viele Menschen, in Situationen wie Samantha und stell dir vor, wir könnten nur einen Bruchteil davon überzeugen, für uns als Wirte zu dienen."

„Du bis ein böses Mädchen.", ein verführerisches Lachen und das Spiel ging weiter.

„Dafür liebe ich dich, kleines."

„Ich liebe dich für etwas ganz anderes, Perseus."

‚Perseus!', war das einzige was Jolinar seit fünf Minuten in ihrem Kopf zu Stande brachte, sie bekam sich nicht mehr ein. Ständig spekulierte sie, wie die beiden zusammen gekommen waren und vieles mehr, während Sam leicht verwirrt durch die Gänge irrte, gar nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung achtete und plötzlich mit etwas, oder jemandem, zusammen stieß.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Selmac.", sie half der älteren Frau auf, die sie mit einer leichten Grimasse anlächelte.

„Es geht schon, ......"

„.... Samantha. Ich bin von den Tau'ri hier her gekommen.", sie gingen weiter die Tunnel entlang, intuitiv hakte sich Selmac bei ihr ein.

„Du bist, die letzte Wirtin Jolinars, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Martouf hat mir gerade von dir erzählt, er schien...... entzückt.", sie lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Entzückt? Weswegen?"

„nun, er mag dich, das kommt bei den beiden eigentlich selten vor, dass sie jemanden auf Anhieb gern haben...... und er ist fasziniert von deiner Krankengeschichte."

„Du meinst von dem Tumor, der mich bald töten wird?"

„Das auch, natürlich will er das Problem beheben. Er ist ein sehr guter Heiler, doch als ich mit ihm sprach ging es noch um etwas anderes, dass er noch nicht einstufen konnte. Er hat sich deshalb schon mit Anise in Verbindung gesetzt. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr."

„Wer ist Anise?"

„Nun streng mal deine Erinnerungen an, Jolinar kannte sie."

‚Anise, dieses Miststück! Sie war mal hinter Martouf/ Lantasch her, er wollte dann aber lieber mich. Abgesehen davon ist sie ganz okay, bis auf ihren ausgefallen Modegeschmack und ihre radikalen Forschungsmethoden.'

Sam lächelte leicht, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Ja, ich denke, ich weiß, wer gemeint ist."

„Wir können gerne vorbei schauen und uns das Spektakel ansehen.", Selmac lächelte verschwörerisch, während sie um eine Ecke bogen.

„Ich denke, ich fühle mich hier schon sehr wohl."

„Das sieht man, der Rat hat für nachher eine Besprechung anberaumt, in der wir über das Bündnis verhandeln können."

Sie verbrachten eine Weile schweigend, Sam hätte nie geglaubt wie weit sie sich durch die Tunnel gearbeitet hatte. Unweigerlich mußte sie daran denke, was für eine Suchaktion von Nöten gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich verlaufen hätte. Schon allein die Vorstellung in den Tunneln verschollen zu sein, bereitete ihr Lachkrämpfe. Aber auch etwas sehr viel wichtigeres ging ihr noch durch den Kopf.

„Selmac?"

„Ja?"

„Woher kennen wir uns eigentlich, ich meine du und Jolinar?"

„Ich habe sie zu den Tok'ra gebracht, wir sind seitdem gute Freunde."

„und deshalb bin jetzt auch ich mit dir befreundet?"

„Ja, die Wirte Jolinars haben sich immer gut mit mir verstanden, wir haben eben einen guten Geschmack.", sie grinste breit, hielt sich etwas fester an Sams Arm fest und führte sie die letzten Meter, bereits von hier konnte man mehr als erregten Stimmen hören, die zwei schienen es wie immer zu genießen sich gegenseitig zur Schnecke zu machen.

Und das taten sie auch kräftig. „Anise, sieh doch ein, dass es sich nicht um Körpereigenes Gewebe handelt! Dazu ist es einfach zu komplex, der DNS Code ist auch vollkommen anders!"

„Ja und was soll es dann sonst sein?", sagte die metallene Stimme der aufreizend gekleideten Frau ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na, vielleicht Überreste von Jolinar, die wir bevor Samantha einen neuen Symbionten erhält entfernen müssen. Wenn man allerdings ihren geistigen Zustand hinzu nimmt, könnte Jolinar auch wieder zum Leben erwacht sein.", Martoufs Stimme wurde immer fanatischer, er tippte wild auf seinem Terminal umher und suchte nach den Daten seiner ‚verstorbenen' Gemahlin.

„Sieh doch ein, dass es sinnlos ist. Sie hat dir doch erzählt, dass Jolinar nur noch als Proteinmarker in ihrem Blut zu erkennen war und jetzt sollte sie sich plötzlich wieder zum Auftauchen entscheiden, Martouf du siehst da etwas drin, was nicht vorhanden ist."

„Nein sehe ich nicht. Lass mich meine Theorie doch einfach mal überprüfen."

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich habe doch auch von diesem unbekannten Stück die DNS bestimmt, jetzt vergleiche ich sie einfach mit Jolinars, wenn sie identisch ist.... dann wissen wir was los ist und dass wir Sam wohl bald für immer hier behalten werden. Wenn sie es nicht ist, werden wir herausfinden müssen, was es noch sein könnte."

Martouf tippte wild auf den Anzeigen umher, scrollte, gab Daten ein und suchte in den unendlichen Weiten seines Computers, der ganz sicher nicht den Vorstellungen eines Computers auf der Erde entsprach, nach den schon längst verschollenen Akten seiner Frau. 

Es dauerte schon immer seine Zeit bis man in diesen Dingern irgend  etwas brauchbares fand und so schüttelte Anise nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Experiment zu, als Selmac und der Gegenstand ihrer so heftig geführten Diskussion eintraten. 

„Und habt ihr schon Fortschritte gemacht?", fragte Selmac locker und suchte sich einen bequemen Stuhl. Natürlich hatte sie nicht viel Auswahl und setzte sich auf den einzig freien und vorhandenen Stuhl. 

„Ach, eigentlich nicht, aber ein gewisser sturer Esel will mir das ja nicht glauben.", erwiderte Anise bissig und schüttelte voller Wut ein Reagenzglas durch, in dem sich etwas merkwürdig graues befand, dass sich in einer liquid gelblichen Flüssigkeit langsam aber sicher löste. Während dieses kleine Stückchen um sein Leben kämpfte begrüßte Anise den Neuankömmling. 

„Hallo, Samantha. Wie ich sehe, hast du bereits ein paar Freundschaften geschlossen. Du wirst dich sicherlich an mich erinnern.", sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, das angesichts des Kampfes mit dem Reagenzglas mehr wie eine Grimasse wirkte.

Sam erwiderte es so freundlich wie möglich. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an euch, Anise. Was machst du da?", sie starrte schon seit ein paar Sekunden wie gebannt auf das kleine Glas und dessen Inhalt.

„Ich versuche nur heraus zu finden, wie das Naquada auf verschiedene chemische Stoffe reagiert. Zur Zeit bin ich bei Ra'akto'ruquin angekommen?"

„Ra...was?"

„Das Zeug, was die in den Stabwaffen benutzt haben. Einer unserer Spione wurde mal damit gefoltert."

„Und?"

„Er lebte noch lange genug, um uns davon zu berichten."

„Aha.", Sam beschloss nicht weiter danach zu fragen. Sie betete nur noch mehr, dass Janet ihr vorhaben nicht wahr machte und Teal'cs Stabwaffe auseinander nehmen würde.

Selmac befragte Anise jedoch weiter zu diesem Experiment, offensichtlich schienen die beiden sich sehr für dessen Ausgang zu interessieren. Martouf hatte sich während dieser zeit jedoch nichts anmerken lassen, er tippt immer noch auf diesem Computer umher, verdrehte die Augen, tippte erneut und schien sich gerade in Konferenzschaltung mit seinem Symbionten zu befinden.

„Und? Einen Fortschritt erzielt?", riss sie die Beiden schnurstracks aus ihren Gedanken.

Diese schreckten natürlich automatisch hoch und sahen sich leicht verwirrt um. Zuerst sahen sie Selmac, wahrscheinlich überlegten sie, wann sie herein gekommen war, und dann sahen sie auf den kleinen Blondschopf neben sich. 

„Samantha, was tust du hier?"

„Auf Tau'ri ist es unhöflich eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Aber, ich wollte eigentlich wissen,  ob ihr schon Fortschritte gemacht habt."

„Ähm.... ja, ja, das haben wir. Wir wollten nur noch etwas überprüfen."

Martouf gab die letzten Befehle in seinen Computer ein und blickte dann auf die schematischen Darstellungen von zwei DNS. Strängen.

„Samantha? Was siehst du hier?"

„Ich nehme mal an, zwei DNS Stränge, richtig?"

„Ja, aber sind es wirklich zwei?"

„Was meinst du?", ein Lächeln, dass bis zu seinen Ohren gereicht hätte, hätte es Lantasch zugelassen, bildete sich auf Martoufs Gesicht, als er die beiden Stränge überlagerte.

„Oh, Anise, würdest du dir das mal bitte an sehen?"

***

„OK, Daniel, sieh es doch nicht so ernst", brachte Jack zwischen zwei Bissen seines Sandwiches heraus. Es schmeckte wie immer köstlich in der Cafeteria. Das Essen war keineswegs schlechter oder besser als sonst, aber irgendwie wollte es dem Archäologen heute nicht so recht munden.

„wir haben sie da einfach so zurück gelassen, ihr könnte sonst was passiert sein.", er stocherte in seinem Kartoffelbrei herum.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Für gewöhnlich sind der General und ich mißtrauisch, aber jetzt sind wir mal vollkommen mit der Situation einverstanden und du spielst verrückt. Wo liegt hier der Fehler?", ein Griff zum Wasserglas und es war nur noch halb voll.

„Der Fehler liegt dabei, dass es meiner Meinung nach zu einfach war.", ein Schluck und der Inhalt des Glases hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Na, ich weiß nicht, ob du eine Tonne Sand in den Schuhen und einem dicken Sonnenbrand als einfach empfindest.", Jack kniff Daniel spitzbübisch in die verbrannte Nase.

„Hör doch auf. Ich weiß selbst, was sie gesagt hat, aber.... ich denke sie sollte sich langsam mal melden."

„Wir haben ausgemacht, dass sie sich in 24 Stunden meldet, nicht früher!"

„Aber....", Daniel wollte sich schon erheben, um in den Kontrollraum zu laufen.

„Daniel! Jetzt wird erst gegessen! Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du dir weniger Sorgen um Sam machst, ich glaube viel eher, dass du eifersüchtig bist!"

„Jack, überlege doch mal! Diese Tok'ra sind vielleicht schon auf der Erde gewesen vor der Rebellion. Sie wissen so viel, die Legenden über sie sind phantastisch! Ich...... finde es einfach ungerecht, dass sie bei ihnen ist und ich nicht.", er schmollte und nahm einen bissen seines Kartoffelbreis. „Igitt! Muskatnuss!"

„....und da es ganz sicher viele Menschen gibt, die an Krankheiten leiden, die auch ihr heilen könntet und die für ein solches Unternehmen geeignet wären, könnten wir als Wirtlieferanten dienen.", erklärte Samantha ausdauernd. Martouf hatte ihr zwar noch immer nicht erklärt, was es mit den DNS Strängen auf sich hat, aber in Jolinars krankem Hirn arbeitete es kräftig, Sam glaubte fast, das Drehen der einzelnen Rädchen zu hören.

„... und im Gegenzug beliefern wir die Tau'ri mit Informationen über die einzelnen Systemlords, warnen euch vor wenn etwas von Bedeutung geschieht und arbeiten in Einzelfällen zusammen. Richtig?", vollendete Garschuw Samanthas Monolog, obwohl dieser eigentlich schon geendet hatte. Sam nickte nur zustimmend, konnte man da noch etwas hinzu setzten? Eher war es verwunderlich, dass Perseus nicht anwesend war.

„Nun, was wäre, wenn ihr keinen Wirt finden würdet, der auf deine Beschreibung passt.", Garschuw beugte sich im Konferenzsaal auffordernd über den Tisch. 

‚Is das nen Knutschfleck?'

‚Ne, den hätte sie doch schon längst entfernt.'

„Nun, wahrscheinlich würden wir versuchen einen aus unseren Reihen zum Wirt zu überreden, wieso?", antwortete Sam, so ruhig wie möglich. Leider konnte sie sich diesen Versuch nicht in der Praxis vorstellen! Wie sollte man die Leute, die gegen die biologisch selben Wesen, wie die Tok'ra, gekämpft hatten und ihre Freunde verloren dazu überreden, einem dieser Sorte seinen Körper zu überlassen und ihm somit das Leben zu retten? Unvorstellbar! Aber, wenn die Menschen ihre Freunde als alles andere als die üblichen Schlangenköpfe kennen gelernt hatten, wäre dies ganz sicher möglich. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.

Garschuw und Yossuf schienen die selben Gedanken zu verfolgen. „und was, wenn sich niemand dazu bereit erklären würde, Samantha? Was würdest du tun?", sie lächelte süffisant, als würde sie über das Wetter plaudern. 

‚Also darauf willst du hinaus! Schlange!'

‚Hey, fluche nicht so über meine Artgenossen!'

‚Ist ja schon gut! Das ist bei uns übrigens ein Begriff für Personen wie Garschuw!'

„Nun, da ich ja auch mit der Absicht hier her kam um einen neuen Symbionten zu bitten, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich dazu anbieten. Allerdings wären meine Vorgesetzten mit so einem spontanen Beschluss nicht gerade einverstanden."

„Sind sie es jetzt?"

Sam lächelte. „Nein, aber jetzt ist es auch etwas anderes, ich habe triftige Gründe und ich bin vorbelastet.", erwiderte sie, während sie sich an den Tumor in ihrem Kopf erinnerte. 

„Warum wären sie nicht einverstanden?", wieso hatte Sam das Gefühl verhört zu werden? Nun, mit Martouf und Selmac in der Nähe war das ja gar nicht so schlimm.

„Weil ich diejenige war, die das System des Anwahlgerätes neu entwickelte, uns fehlte die originale Vorrichtung. Deshalb gelte ich auf meinem Planeten als Experte auf diesem Gebiet und natürlich auf dem Gebiet der Wurmlochphysik. So jemanden läßt man nicht einfach gehen, ganz zu schweigen von den Personen, die meine Entscheidung selbst unter diesen Umständen nicht verstehen würden, weil sie leider immer noch an ihrem Schwarz-Weiß-Bild fest hängen.", erzählte sie so vor sich hin, während sie sich plötzlich furchtbar für den Boden interessierte. Wenn Jack das jetzt gehört hätte..... sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken.

„Dann ist die Verheimlichung verständlich.", Garschuw lächelte und bedeutete mit einer raschen Handbewegung die Anhörung für beendet. Jetzt würden sie sich zurückziehen und über das Angebot nachdenken.

‚Wie macht ihr eigentlich hier sauber, Joli?'

„Wieso dauert das eigentlich so lange?", stammelte Sam nervös vor sich hin, während sie an auf der Oberfläche entlang spazierten. Die Wüste hatte sich inzwischen abgekühlt, die Sonne war im Begriff unter zu gehen und bot ihnen ein herrliches Schauspiel.

„Du solltest nicht so ungeduldig sein, Samantha, der hohe Rat wird sich bei dieser Entscheidung Zeit lassen und sie wohl überdenken, immerhin bedeutet ein Bündnis für beide Seiten hohe Sicherheitsrisiken.", erwiderte Selmac ruhig und hielt ihr Gesicht in die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne.

Sam grinste bei diesem Anblick vor sich hin. „wie kann man nur eine solche  Sonnenanbeterin sein?"

„Eine Sonnenanbeterin? Ich bin doch kein Insekt."

„Nein, bei uns nennt man Personen so, die jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl genießen."

Sie spazierten eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her. Die sonne versteckte sich langsam aber sicher immer mehr und tauchte den Himmel in ein Meer aus Feuer.

„Was wollte Martouf denn eigentlich noch bei der Beratung, so weit ich weiß gehört er nicht zum hohen Rat.", Sam setzte sich hin und begann wie beiläufig Muster in den weichen Sand zu malen. Dieser Ort erinnerte sie immer wieder an ihren ersten Aufenthalt am Meer, obgleich dieses ganz sicher nicht weiter entfernt sein konnte, der Sand war genauso fein und körnig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht hat es etwas mit diesen DNS Strängen zu tun, die er uns eben gezeigt hat."

„Ja, aber ich weiß um Himmels willen nicht, was diese zu bedeuten haben."

„Das wird er uns schon noch erzählen, ganz sicher."

Plötzlich waren Schritte im Sand zu hören, doch sie spazierten nicht, wie die beiden Frauen es bis vor wenigen Momenten getan hatten, sie kamen schnell näher, rannten fast panisch auf sie zu, beide drehten ich zur gleichen zeit um und.....

„Schnell, ihr müßt bei der Evakuierung helfen, kommt schon." 

„Wie zum Henker konnten euch die Systemlords hier finden?", fragte Sam etwas überrascht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, aber wozu gab es denn diesen Tok'ra zum ausquetschen. 

„Das wissen wir nicht, unser Späher aus dem Schuranka Quadranten hat uns eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen.", erwiderte der namenlose Tok'ra (irgendwie wurde Jolinar das Gefühl nicht los, dass genau diese Nonames bei Evakuierungen wie dieser ihr Leben ließen).

Martouf war bereits voraus geeilt, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen und hielt den vermeidlich jung aussehenden Mann (bei Tok'ra wußte man nie genau um das alter) an. 

„Welcher Späher, sagtest du, M'k'n'zy?", wenigstens hatte jetzt ein Teil einen Namen, seine Überlebenschancen waren gerade gewachsen. 

„Der aus dem Schuranka – Quadranten."

_Haben wir da überhaupt einen, Lantasch?_

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wirklich nicht, war es der Schruanka oder Schuranka Quadrant?_

„Ok, danke.", er ließ den M'k'n'zy seinen Aufgaben bei der Evakuierung nach gehen.

„Martouf, was ist?", Sam hatte die Szenerie bis jetzt als Beobachter wahr genommen.

„ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir dort überhaupt Späher haben.", erwiderte Lantasch etwas verwirrt, er hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. „Samantha, du solltest versuchen, bei der Evakuierung zu helfen. Vielleicht brauchen die in den privaten Quartieren deine Hilfe.", er lächelte sie aufmunternd an, doch irgendwie brachte er nur eine Grimasse zustande.

Sie nickte nur etwas verwirrt und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den privaten Quartieren.

_Was hat er damit gemeint, dass wir dort keine Späher haben, Joli?_

_Na, das, was er gesagt hat: Er denkt, dass dort keine Späher sind, allerdings kann er das auch mit dem Schuranka Quadranten verwechseln._

_Wieso habt ihr nur solche komplizierten Namen? _

_Was ist dran kompliziert?_, erfolgte die verständnislose Antwort ihrer ‚imaginären' Freundin.

In den privaten Quartieren angekommen, erwartete Samantha das pure Chaos, überall stürmten Tok'ra durch die Tunnel, packten in Eile alles, was nicht irgendwie gesichert war wahllos in Kisten und schleppten sie davon, sortiert konnte später werden.

Sie sah sich etwas erstaunt um und stellte fest, dass man ihre Hilfe eigentlich nicht brauchte, obwohl.... ein paar Meter entfernt schien es ein vollkommen unberührtes Quartier zu geben, vielleicht wurde dort noch etwas Hilfe benötigt.

Zügig schlängelte sich die junge Astrophysikern durch das Chaos aus Kisten, joggte die letzten freien Meter zum unberührten Quartier und ging dann lächelnd hinein. Tatsächlich war noch alles vollkommen unberührt.

"Tok'ra kree!", alles Anwesenden drehten sich geschockt zu ihr um. „Ähm.... das Quartier ist hier vollkommen unberührt, sollten wir das nicht auch ausräumen?", die Tok'ra sahen sie immer noch etwas verwirrt an, nickten sich dann jedoch zu und brachten zwei Kisten zu dem bis jetzt noch recht ordentlichem Quartier.

In einer ‚Ecke' befand sich eine Art Altar, mit verschiedenen undefinierbaren Gegenständen. Während Aldwin, er hatte sich offensichtlich entschieden ihr zu helfen, damit begann die Sachen aus einem kleineren Regal zu räumen, machte sich Sam mit Hilfe einer ihr bis jetzt unbekannten Tok'ra diesen Altar ab zu räumen. Leider ging es dabei etwas hektisch zu, wahrscheinlich würde nicht einmal mehr ein Drittel der ihr verpackten Gegenständen, den Transport in einem Stück überleben.

Nicht nur in den Quartieren war die sprichwörtliche Hölle los, auch im Ratsaal, verpackte man eifrig und schleppte Kisten fort, leider noch nicht durch das Stargate, man wollt alles mit einem mal durch bringen. 

Garschuw hatte gerade ihre letzten Sachen zusammen gepackt, als Martouf angerannt kam, außer Atem, bremste er vor ihr und sprach ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen.

„Garschuw, ich muß dich etwas fragen: haben wir überhaupt Späher im Schuranka Quadranten?"

„Martouf, warum fragst du so etwas.....", sie hielt kurz inne. „Moment mal. Schuranka Quadrant? Nein, da ist doch zur zeit wegen Chronos die Hölle los, dort einen hin zu schicken, wäre so, als würden wir ihn Urlaub auf Nethu machen lassen.", erwiderte sie gelassen. „wir haben doch die Nachricht aus dem Schuranka Quadranten erhalten."

Martouf verdrehte die Augen. „Ach ja, wer ist denn dort Spion."

„Na, M'k'n'zy sollte diesen Job übernehmen, weil der letzte doch entdeckt wurde.", sie sah ihn immer noch etwas verwirrt an.

„Ja und wer ist mir eben über den Weg gelaufen, weil er erst morgen los wollte?"

„Shit!"

Die Kiste war irgendwie achteckig und doch nicht, zumindest ihr Deckel sah wie der obere Teil eine räumlich angelegten Monosaccharides aus, aber trotzdem war sie verdammt schwer, da konnte ihre Form nichts dran ändern. 

Sam hob sie als letzten Gegenstand aus dem Raum vom Altar und wollte sie gerade in die Kiste tun, als ihr dieses eckige etwas aus der hand rutschte. 

Es gab einen lauten Knall, Aldwin schreckte hoch und sah sie erneut erstaunt an, während etwas zehn Tok'ra um die Ecke lugten.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„ähm...... mir.... ist.... ich....", stotterte Sam, als sie alle plötzlich ein rollendes, metallisches Geräusch vernahmen.

„Wer hat die Sache mit den GSL raus gehauen?", fragte Martouf immer noch außer Atem.

„Cordesh, er kam vor einer Stunde zu mir und hat mir von der Kommunikation mit ihm berichtet."

Perseus tauchte unvermittelt hinter ihr auf, und sah sie ebenfalls verwirrt an. „Sag mal, besteht das hier alles nur aus Mißverständnissen, ich war doch vor einer Stunde mit Cordesh auf der Oberfläche und bin dann mit ihm hier her gegangen, habe mich dann aber in Richtung der Labore verzogen."

„Ich denke, dann haben wir unseren Spion!"

Sie machten sich auf die Suche nach Cordesh, oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Perseus, Garschuw und Martouf liefen wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Tunnel, Cordesh war ganz sicher bei der Tunnelauflösung dabei, immerhin galt er in diesem Komplex als Tunnelmeister. Wie  die Systemlords es geschafft hatten, eine solche Person durch einen Spion zu ersetzen würde noch geklärt werden müssen, doch jetzt galt es erst dorthin zu kommen, wo die Tunnel aufgelöst wurden. 

„Wieso kam es eigentlich zu solchen Mißverständnissen?", fragte Yossuf, die zur zeit die Kontrolle hatte. 

„Wahrscheinlich hat Cordesh sie absichtlich ausgelöst, um seine Spuren zu verwischen.", antwortete Martouf. Sie konnten schon die sich auflösenden Tunnel hören, die quartiere in der Nähe waren bereits ausgeräumt und auch sonst war niemand mehr zu sehen. 

Sie erkannten Cordesh in der Nähe mehrerer Tok'ra, die ihm bei en Vorbereitungen für die endgültige Zerstörung des komplexes zur hand gingen. Bei ihnen standen so unauffällig wie möglich Samantha und Aldwin. Sie taten so, als würden sie bei der arbeit helfen, sprachen jedoch vorwiegen leise mit den Helfern des Tunnelmeisters.

„Samantha!", rief Martouf, als er sie bei dem Verräter erblickte 

Diese versuchte Cordesh gerade abzulenken, während sich der Rest der Anwesenden auf einen Überraschungsangriff vorbereitete.

Doch durch den panischen Ausruf des Heilers wurde der Spion mißtrauisch und griff sich die junge Wissenschaftlerin, welche einen überraschten Schrei von sich gab. Alle um sie herum erstarrten, sahen den Mann mit glühenden Augen überrascht an, dessen blecherne Stimme durch die sich auflösenden Tunnel hallte. 

„Keine Bewegung, oder ich werde sie töten!"

„Cordesh, du kommst hier nicht raus, das können wir nicht zu lassen.", ertönte Perseus Stimme, während sich die anderen Tok'ra, außer Aldwin, vom Geschehen entfernten. 

Er Tunnel hinter ihnen hatte gerade damit begonnen dem Erdreich wieder Platz zu machen und die blaue, Tot bringende Wand rückte immer näher. 

Cordesh schien dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken, konzentrierte sich viel mehr auf die Tok'ra vor ihm, auch Aldwin bleib ihm verborgen, der sich durch sein Versteck im Seitentunnel ebenfalls in große Gefahr begab. 

„Aber ihr werdet Jolinar nicht töten, die Informationen die sie gesammelt hat sind zu wichtig für euch.", Cordesh legte eine hand um Samanthas Hals, die sich kaum bewegen konnte, so fest war der Griff des Shol'va.

„Stimmt, sie ist uns sehr wichtig, aber du weißt zu gut, dass wir dich hier nicht raus lassen können, also lass sie frei.", Martouf versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, im Gegensatz zu Cordesh sah er Aldwin und wußte, was dieser vor hatte, doch es mußte schnell geschehen. 

„ihr seit so armselig, denkt wohl ihr könntet die Götter besiegen....", die predigt dauerte noch an, doch irgendwann hörten alle Beteiligten auf, auf den genauen Inhalt zu achten..... Cordesh war glücklicherweise zu sehr abgelenkt, um irgendeine Gefahr zu bemerken.

‚dummer Spion!'

langsam und leise schlich sich Aldwin währenddessen an, selbst sein Symbiont wagte es nicht auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, aus angst Cordesh könnte ihn hören. Samantha konnte sie nur schwach aus den Augenwinkeln erblicken, spannte ihre Muskeln an, bereit jeden Moment weg zu laufen und..... Aldwin sprang auf Cordesh zu, welcher so überrascht war, dass der Captian ihm einen Tritt verpassen konnte und ihn nach hinten stieß, wo sie die inzwischen gefährlich nah gekommene wand aus Kristall um ihn kümmerte. Als Aldwin jedoch das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf Sam landete wurde es auch für sie verdammt eng. Schnell rappelten sie sich auf, Martouf kam ihnen zu Hilfe und gemeinsam konnten sie der Wand entkommen. 

***

„Guten Morgen meine Herren, und wie haben sie geschlafen?", Jack war gut gelaunt, glücklich und zufrieden, oder zumindest versuchte er so zu wirken, um sich seine sorgen um Sam nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie war seit einem Tag überfällig, man machte sich extrem große sorgen und wollte schon wieder auf den Planeten zurück kehren, doch dazu würde es wohl nicht mehr kommen. 

Im Kommandoraum war wieder mal der übliche Wahnsinn im Gange und Hammond schien nicht gerade glücklich über die Entwicklung der Dinge.  Gerade hatte sich das Stargate aktiviert und er hoffte inständig, dass es sich um den Captian handelte, der anklopfte. 

„Es ist der Code von SG-1, Sir.", antworte irgendein unbedeutender Lt. 

„Öffnen sie dir Iris.", Hammond machte sich auf den Weg in den Stargate – Raum, aber jene Gesandtschaft, die da durch den Ereignishorizont kam, hatte er ganz sicher nicht erwartet."

Zwei Männer in beigen Uniformen, der Major und eine Frau in einem violetten Kleid schritten durch das Tor, sie alle sahen relativ geschafft aus. 

„Guten morgen, Captian, schön dass sie sich auch mal wieder bei uns melden.", begrüßte Jack das Quartett und musterte ihre Begleiter argwöhnisch. 

„Nein, Sir, es ist kein schöner morgen, glauben sie mir. Wir hatten wohl einige Probleme.... aber zum Glück konnten wir sie bereinigen und im übrigen gibt es viel zu erzählen", sie lächelte müde und stellte den anwesenden ihre Begleiter vor: Aldwin und Cheftu, Yossuf und Garschuw und Martouf und Lantasch. Die Sache mit den Symbionten gefiel Jack überhaupt nicht, aber auch vieles andere würde Hammond und Jack nicht gefallen und wiederum anderes doch......

***

„... doch das ist eine andere Geschichte, junger Mann.", die alte Frau lächelte zufrieden.

„Och bitte Mum, du wolltest mir doch noch erzählen, wie dann dein Aufenthalt bei den Tok'ra war und wie du und Papa dann zusammen gekommen sind und wie Opa....", der Junge schien aufgeregt, man merkte ihm nicht an, dass er vier Elternteile hatte, genauso wenig wie dass er das ganze wissen der Gouaould in sich trug, er war einfach nur ein ganz normales Kind. 

‚Es war die beste Idee, ihn zu bekommen.'

‚Gleich neben unserer Entscheidung zu den Tok'ra zurück zu gehen und Martouf und Lantasch zu heiraten..'

‚... und noch vielen mehr'

„Nein, Jacob, es wird zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen und morgen abend gibt es eine neue Geschichte."

„Die, wie ihr die Systemlords geschlagen habt?", der junge hatte Glück im Frieden geboren zu sein. Samantha lächelte glücklich. 

„Eins nach dem anderen, da ist doch noch so vieles, das du nicht weißt."

Sie deckte ihren Sohn zu und ging zur ihrem Mann, der an der Tür stand, gab ihm einen Kuss und verließ das Zimmer ihres Sohnes, um mit Martouf und Lantasch einen Spaziergang durch die Tunnel zu machen. 

Ende 

Okay, und jetzt öffnet ihr euren Outlook, gebt ghani@web.de ein und schreibt mir eure Meinung, okay? Ja, braver Leser!;)

Na, was schaut ihr so? Los!

Ghani


End file.
